


makoto naegi multiship oneshots

by makotokinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotokinnie/pseuds/makotokinnie
Summary: because i brainrot over way too many makoto ships ( both popular and rarepairs ) i've decided to make fanfics every time i brainrot over a certain ship . i headcanon makoto as bisexual ,,, so it'll be a mixture of m / f ,,, m / m and m / nb pairings !! also i might bring in my own headcanons into some chapters : such as non binary mukuro ikusaba and non binary izuru kamukura . the only ship that i won't write about is naegiri as kyoko in general makes me extremely uncomfortable .
Kudos: 4





	1. details / chapter summary

this is just a general collection of the chapter names and which ships they correspond to . i'm not taking requests .


	2. insert a better title once i think of one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kamuegi fluff

the ravenette sighed ,,, they weren't exactly in the best mood today . actually to say that they weren't in the best mood would've been an understatement . kamukura was doing slightly worse than usual . obviously ,,, they weren't visibly upset or anything ,,, though ,,, as they kept up their stoic persona most of the time ,,, at least to the public eye . one of the only people they felt comfortable being themselves around was makoto ,,, an ' average height ' ,,, or so he liked to refer to it as ,,, brunette they'd met and took an interest in while doing some work at the future foundation . 

in fact ,,, speaking of makoto ,,, it had only taken them a moment or two to notice the previously motionless boy that had been asleep - izuru's multiple talents had definitely been put to the test when taking on the role of the ' ultimate human pillow ' - just moments before began to stir .

" good morning sunshine ,,, "  
makoto cracked a small smile ,,, he knew how cheesy the nickname was ,,, but he found that it suited them . although if you'd have asked anybody else they'd definitely have opposed that idea in an instant .

izuru sighed ,,, stifling a moment or two of brief yet genuine laughter ,,,  
" it's been raining all day ,,, makoto . "  
his paramour corrected him . 

makoto ,,, now slightly embarrassed ,,, quickly clarified ,,,  
" i meant you ,,, not the weather . "


End file.
